Burning Temptation
by BRyder27
Summary: Damon Salvatore is tired of being on good behavior to please Elena. She isn't going to leave Stefan and since when does Damon take orders? He decides to take back up his bad boy persona. So, he goes to party at Alpha Nu where he meets an alluring red head who he finds himself immensely attracted to. They hook up and somehow he knows its more than a one night stand. Set in Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore was growing very tired of Stefan's judgy voice and eyes. Who is Stefan to tell him what he can and cannot do? Damon is the older brother, for god's sake. Damon had stopped killing since he found himself swept up in Elena. But, it soon became clear that Elena was not going to leave Stefan. So, Damon had been on good behavior hoping to win Elena over. Since Elena can't be won over, then there's no reason for him to stay on good behavior right?

_Right_.

When did he start letting another person control him, especially a human? There will be no more puppy dog Damon following Elena around. Bad ass single Damon needs to come back out to play. Feeling empowered, he smirks and speeds up to his room. A trip to the sorority house is exactly what he needs right now. He jumps in the shower and washes up. A few minutes later, he's stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walks to his wardrobe pulling out one of his black button down shirts and tight jeans.

"You going out?"

Damon turns around, to see Elena standing in his doorway. _Great, just who I want to see right now. _

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"Stefan and I are going to the grill. Do you want to come with us?" she asks.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," he says, turning back to his wardrobe.

"Oh," she says, sounding surprised that he said no.

"Unless you want to stay for the rest of my strip show, you should run along back to my brother," he says, throwing a sarcastic smirk at her over his shoulder.

Taken aback by his attitude, Elena turns around and leaves his room.

He rolls his eyes and drops the towel, before getting dressed. As if he would really want to go to the grill and watch Elena hang all over his brother. Tonight is about him getting back to himself. He pulls on his leather jacket and glances at his reflection in the mirror. Black strands of hair fall over his glacier blue eyes and his cheeks are pale as he smirks at himself. _Maybe I can find a willing blood donor. _

He hears Stefan's car start up outside and decides it's the perfect time to leave. After he hears Stefan's car pull out of the driveway, he speeds down the stairs. Glad to be alone, he goes and gets in his Camaro. The sun is setting as he turns out of the driveway. The radio is playing one of his favorite songs and he speeds down the highway. Alpha Nu is one of his favorite sorority houses to visit and is a couple towns over from Mystic Falls. The two story white house is packed with people as music pumps through it. Damon parks the Camaro and makes his way up the steps.

He must have missed the memo that tonight is a country themed party. The girls are wearing tied up shirts and Daisy Dukes. Guys are wearing cowboy hats and cowboy boots. Damon doesn't let it affect him and struts in as if he owns the house. Right away, a tan brunette girl wearing a light blue flannel shirt with her belly button ring showing, grabs onto him.

"Hi. Can I get you a drink?" she asks, her grey eyes roaming over his body.

"Sure, sweetie," he says, quirking up one side of his mouth in a smile.

"Stay right there," she says, smiling and disappearing into the kitchen.

Sorority girls and frat guys are dancing against each other as the bass vibrates through the house. He leans against the wall, taking in his surroundings. The brunette girl returns with a bottle and two red Solo cups.

"Is Jack Daniel's ok?" she asks, holding up the bottle.

"Yeah," he says, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"So are you a student?" she asks, handing him a cup.

"No, but I've partied here before," he says, gulping down half his drink.

"With who?" she asks, moving closer to him.

She is starting to annoy him with all of her questions. _Time to get rid of her so I can have some fun. _

He looks down at her and focuses his eyes on hers. "Thanks for the drink. But, you need to take care of the rest of your guests."

"I'll go see if anyone else needs a drink," she says, walking back into the crowd.

He shakes his head and turns his attention back to the sorority girls. Most of them are paired up with frat guys. But, there are a couple groups of girls dancing with each other. The first group is made up with sloppy drunk girls falling all over each other. He looks to the second group and it is made up of a blonde and a red head. The red headed girl is tall and lithe with her long legs peeking out from under her denim shorts. Her fiery hair is straight and falls below her shoulders and just a small sliver of skin is showing from under her sleeveless button down. The thing that catches his attention the most is her golden honey eyes. _Damn, she's gorgeous. _

A popular hip hop song blasts through the speakers and the girls scream. The captivating red head starts moving her body to the beat. Her hips are rocking and moving in circles. He can't take being a wall flower any longer and makes his way towards her. She lifts her golden eyes up to his and smiles. He smiles back and comes to a stop in front of her. She moves in front of him and starts dancing. His hands go to her hips and guide her movements. The way this girl moves is the best form of seduction he's ever seen. A cyclone is what she reminds him of. Before he knows it, she's grinding as hard as she can against him. Arousal floods through him and he feels his fangs descend. Thankful for the darkness, he calms himself down. The song ends and she grabs his hand and leads him back to the kitchen.

She grabs herself a drink and hops up on the counter.

"You're quite the dancer," he says, moving to stand beside her.

"Thanks, you are too. I'm Desiree," she says, smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you, Desiree. I'm Damon," he says, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Are you a student here?" she asks, before taking a sip of her drink.

"No, but I used to party here quite a bit."

"Used to? What happened to make you stop?" she asks, with curiosity in her eyes.

"I met this girl and she wants me to be good. So, I stopped partying and did my best to be good," he says, picking up a bottle and drinking from it.

"Was it not enough for her?"

"Apparently not, because she's still with my brother. And I'm tired of busting my ass to make her notice me when she doesn't. I need to let loose and be bad," he says, smirking at her.

"She must be crazy not to notice you. I can sense that bad boy vibe from you. It's sexy," she says, smiling.

He moves between her legs and runs his hand down her cheek. "You're sexy and so gorgeous."

"I can help you be bad tonight," she says, whispering in a low tone.

"Is there somewhere we can go to be alone?" he asks, while moving his hands up her bare thighs.

"My room is upstairs."

"Perfect," he says, scooping her up into his arms. She giggles and tightens her arms around his neck. Once he gets up the stairs, she puts him to the right door. A sized bed is in the middle of the room and he sets her down on it. He leans in to kiss her and is surprised when a shock goes through him. She responds to the kiss and runs her hands under his shirt. Her touch heats up his body and he assumes it's the attraction for her. It's as if her body is a magnet drawing him into her. She wraps her legs around his waist and teases bites down on his lower lip. He growls and starts unbuttoning her shirt, throwing it to the floor. A black lacy bra is left and he unhooks it with ease before tossing it to the floor.

He lays her back on the bed and starts placing kisses on her neck as he moves towards her full breasts. She is touching all over his abs and chest letting out little moans. He puts his hands on her breasts and makes soft bites on her neck. Then, he licks down to her nipple, swirling his tongue around it. She moans louder and raises her hips up to rub against him. He pauses to rip off his shirt and undo his jeans. She slides out of her shorts and underwear.

"You're an angel," he says, leaning down to kiss her while moving his hand between her legs.

He rubs his finger over her clit, enjoying the sounds her voice is making. Usually, he would have slammed into the girl and took what he want. It's different with this girl. He wants her to enjoy herself, even though he's itching to get inside her. When she's wet enough, he positions himself above her and slowly moves in.

"More," she says, scraping her nails down her back.

He slides in inch by inch until he fills her up. Then, he starts thrusting at a slow pace.

"Can I bite you?" he asks, whispering in her ear, while pushing into her.

"God, yes," she says, moving her hips.

"What if I bite hard enough to draw blood? I need to feed," he groans, speeding up his pace.

"Go ahead," she says, holding onto his back.

He wonders if she really knows what she's agreeing to or if she's too caught up in the lust to care. She agreed so he's taking it as the green light. He inhales the scent of her blood and bites down into her neck. She screams with pleasure and meets his thrusts. He starts pounding into her while taking her blood. The taste of her blood is unlike any he's ever tasted. It tastes sweet like… honey, just like her eyes. The blood fuels his desire and he climaxes inside her. A few seconds later, she climaxes with a sexy scream. He removes his fangs from her neck and licks the remaining blood away. Then, he pulls out and lays beside her. It had been one of the quickest times he's ever had sex. But, it had to be the best out of any girl. Her blood tasted so amazing and heightened his orgasm. She runs a hand through her hair and lays her head on his chest. He smiles and wraps his arm around her.

"Are you a vampire?" she asks, touching the puncture marks on her neck.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. You should get some rest. The sex was mind blowing though," he says, stroking her hair.

"Yes it was," she says, smiling and pulling the blanket around them.

A few minutes later, she's asleep and Damon is still absorbed in his thoughts. Has she ran into vampires before? Or does she just know about them for some reason? It's also strange to him that he didn't have to compel her in any way to sleep with him or let him take her blood. If he had to choose, the sex is way better when the person is willing and enjoys it. Compulsion takes too much effort. After sleeping with her, it will be hard to sleep with anyone else and get the same experience. The girl is gifted in the ways of seduction. Her confidence is what drew him to her. He smirks as he realizes his night of being bad was a success.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all. I just want to start out by saying that this fandom has some of the most talented writers! I follow several stories and authors. This story just came to me last night because I wanted to write something steamy and this is the product of that. Thanks so much to **_**elenaprada**_**, for following and reviewing! **** I hope other people will review too. Hope you like this next chapter. And Damon's thoughts are in italics. Also, feel free to share any ideas you may have. **

The next morning, the sun's beating in through the window, landing on Damon's face. He blinks open an eye, seeing the gorgeous red head from the night before. The silky strands of her hair are splayed across the pillow and her red lips are pulled up in a smile.

_What is her name? Desiree. _

Sex with her had been something different. It's a shock that he didn't tear her throat out as if he were an animal, as soon as he smelled her blood. Even after he tasted it, he still had no desire to hurt her.

_Am I going soft? Or maybe it's just the fact that she's not a normal sorority girl. _

When he tasted her blood, there was no trace of alcohol. So, she had been drinking water or soda when they were in the kitchen. But, why would a sober girl agree to him taking her blood? He's broken out of his thoughts by a rustling of the sheets. Her honey eyes are gazing into his.

"Morning," he says, trying to keep his pulse from racing.

"Morning, bad boy," she says, stretching her limbs.

"I feel more like myself today than I have in the past few months. Damon Salvatore is back, baby," he says, smirking.

"Salvatore? Is that Italian?"

"Indeed it is. What about your last name?" he asks, watching her get dressed.

"Bordeaux," she replies, pulling on a t shirt.

"French?"

"My dad is French. My mom met him when she was studying abroad in Paris."

It explains her beauty. "So, how do you know about vampires?"

"I'm a history major and my family is obsessed with the supernatural. My dad travels to different places to study their myths. When you asked if you could bite me, I figured you were a vampire," she says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You weren't scared that I could've drained your body of blood and left you here dead?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I don't let my fear hold me back. I knew I wanted to have you, so I did. Life's too short to waste time being afraid."

Even though, he could have killed her, she didn't care. She's human and can die at any moment. But, she doesn't let that stop her from doing what she wants to.

_It's the beauty of being human, knowing you can die at any given time. _

"I admire that. There's no point in letting fear control you. I like a girl who knows what she wants," he says, stretching forward to kiss her cheek.

"What's it like being undead?" she asks, her eyes glowing.

"It has its perks. You should put your number into my phone," he says, before realizing what he's doing. He gets up and fumbles around in his jacket for his phone.

"Are you wanting a repeat of last night?" she asks, with a flirty smile.

"It's possible," he says, handing her his phone.

"Where are you from, anyway?" she asks, tapping her number into his phone.

"Mystic Falls," he replies, slipping into his jeans.

"That's not too far from here. I have to get to class," she says, grabbing a book bag off of her desk.

"I'll walk you," he says, stepping into his boots.

She smiles and goes out into the hallway.

Damon follows her, having to step over a guy passed out on the floor. A few people are awake and hung over. She weaves through the people and heads out the front door. He notices several girls giving Desiree the evil eye.

_It's jealousy. They wish I was walking them to class. _

He puts on his best smirk and slings his arm around her shoulders. She smiles and he feels surprised at a warm sensation gathering in his stomach.

"What the hell Desiree?"

Damon turns to see a tall broad shouldered guy with light brown hair that flips out at the ends. The guy is blocking their way into the building.

"What do you want Jason?" she asks, glaring.

"We haven't even been broken up for two weeks and you're already sleeping with this dick?" the guy asks, puffing out his chest.

"He's just a friend. We broke up, so you shouldn't be worried about me," she says, in a quiet tone.

_What happened to her fearlessness? _

"I'm worried about it because you can't just up and leave me. We'll get back together," he says, stepping closer to her.

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to. I suggest you get the hell out of our way, before I make you," says Damon, coldly.

"This isn't over," he says, pointing his finger in her face, before moving out of their way.

"Next time you do that, I'll break your fucking finger," calls Damon after him.

"Thanks," says Desiree, relief washing over her face.

"No problem. Psycho ex-boyfriend?"

"The worst. Thanks for walking me to my class."

"It was pleasure. Do me a favor and be careful," he says, wrapping his arms around her. She holds on to him tight.

"I will," she says, with a playful smile.

"Bye honey," he says, tapping the tip of her nose. She blushes and turns to go into the classroom. He shakes his head and goes back out to his Camaro. Sliding in, he starts up the engine before taking off.

The drive is short, as his thoughts are consumed by the strange redhead. What is the deal with her ex and why was she so scared of him? If he can get her to trust him, then she might tell him. It was very tempting to turn the car around and snap the guy's neck. But, it would do more harm than good. He turns into the driveway and sees Stefan's car is gone.

_Oh, right. He's in school. _

At least he can have some peace and quiet before dealing with Stefan's annoying questions. He saunters into the living room and pours himself a glass of bourbon. Is Desiree someone he wants to pursue? Or is she just fun for right now to get back at Elena? So many questions and he has no idea what the answers are.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all. The idea for this chapter just came to me so I was able to type it and get it out there. Feedback would be awesome as well as follows. I would love to hear your ideas. I am still trying to figure out the story behind Desiree's ex-boyfriend. So, if anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them. Hope you enjoy the chapter! –Blair **

The flames are glowing bright as the sun in the fire place. The dark red color reminds Damon of Desiree's long hair. Golden tints in the flames remind him of her honey eyes. He could tell from the way she spoke to him that her spirit burns as strong as the flames. So, why did it seem like the fire had been extinguished when her ex was talking to her?

_Why I am still sitting here trying to figure it out?_

"I don't know. What are you trying to figure out?"

Damon turns around to see Stefan standing in the doorway. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts, he hadn't heard Stefan coming.

"I didn't realize I'd spoken aloud," says Damon, turning back to the fire place.

"Sure. How was Alpha Nu?" questions Stefan, sitting beside him.

"It was great. The food was delicious," he say, smirking. It wouldn't do to let Stefan know how it really went.

"Oh, so we're back to that again? You snacking on innocent sorority girls and playing the bad brother. I see what you're doing. You want Elena to swoop in and make you turn good again," says Stefan, the amusement gone from his tone.

_Clever. I hadn't even thought of that. But, Elena still won't leave you and I'm not that desperate for attention. _

"St. Stefan thinks he has it all figured out. Guess what? I don't want Elena to try to fix me. The days of you and her manipulating me are over. Get used to it brother," says Damon, getting up from the couch.

_Stupid Stefan and Elena assuming my every move revolves around them. _

He shakes his head and goes out the front door, making sure to slam it behind him. Stefan should know better than to provoke him. Now, he is just going to have to sit there and wonder what unpredictable thing Damon will do next.

_On his toes. Just the way I like to keep him._

He gets into the Camaro and ponders where to go. He's in the mood to do something bad, so going to Alpha Nu is out of the question.

_I won't hurt Desiree. _

A different sorority is the best choice. He decides to drive up to the University of Virginia. Small towns are getting so boring. An urban area is the perfect change of scenery. A few hours later, he is pulling up to the Omega Tau house. Frat guys are bound to have better booze than sorority girls. People are outside the house in normal clothes.

_There's no theme for this party. _

He swaggers into the house and a perky blonde reminding him of Vampire Barbie comes up to him.

"Hey handsome. What brings you here?" she asks, smiling up at him.

"I needed to get out of my house. Be a dear, and go find me a bottle of bourbon," he compels.

"Ok, I'll go find some bourbon," she says, before leaving.

He watches as her ass twitches, as she walks away.

_I need to hit that. I don't want to just snack and have sex. I'm in the mood to play games. Maybe a ménage à trois. _

He scans the room and notices a curvy brunette with her eyes glued to the blonde. A look of longing he's seen so many times before, adorns her face.

"Here's your bourbon," says the blonde, appearing at his side and handing him a bottle.

"Thank you, sweetie. Who is that brunette over there?" he asks, pointing to the brunette girl who is sill staring.

"That's Jaycee. She's so pretty that she's a loner. No one dares to get involved with her," says the blonde.

"A pretty girl like that shouldn't be by herself. You're going to show all three of us to a room," he says to the blonde.

"I'll find us a room," she says with a blank stare.

"Let's go get the third member of our ménage à trois," says Damon, taking the blonde by the arm. He leads her over to the brunette.

"Hi. I know you're interested in this blondie. Join us for a threesome," he compels.

"I should join you for a threesome," says the brunette.

"Lead the way, blondie," says Damon, taking the brunette's arm.

The frat guys are glaring at Damon, wondering how he had only been at the party for ten minutes and has two girls on his arm? He flashes his best smirk at them and follows the blonde. She leads them to a bedroom.

"Don't scream or be afraid. Come here, blondie," he compels, while sitting on the bed.

The blonde walks over to him and he pulls her in his lap. He attacks her lips and runs his hands from her neck to her thighs. She presses her body against him. He kisses along her neck while taking off her shirt. She moans and unbuttons his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Another moan sounds in the room. Damon opens eyes to see Jaycee touching herself.

"Don't move. Just watch us," he directs at her.

Then, he turns his attention back to the blonde's breasts. He clasps them and teases her nipples with his fingers. She pushes his head down her chest and he bites her nipple.

"Fuck me!" she yells out.

He tosses her on the bed, taking he shorts off and then his jeans. Jaycee's moans are louder and spur Damon on. He slides all the way into the blonde's body. She screams, begging for more. His fangs descend and he bites down into her neck. Blood flows into his mouth and it is full of alcohol. It's nothing compared to Desiree's sweet blood. But, he has to feed. He rolls his hips and buries himself deep inside the blonde.

Her moans are steady as he drinks her blood. The need to release overcomes him and he feels the wave of orgasm. He shakes as he lets himself go.

_This was adequate, but it was a means to an end._

He rolls off of her and props himself up against the head board.

"I didn't come," says the blonde, pouting.

"Aw, that's why Jaycee's here," he says, stroking her cheek.

"Ok, Jaycee. Get her off," he says, fixing his glacier blue gaze on the horny brunette.

"You'll enjoy it," he compels the blonde, before she can protest.

Jaycee approaches the blonde and begins to kiss her while desperately grabbing her breasts. Damon decides he doesn't need to get aroused again and reaches for his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he finds Desiree's number and sends her a text. A few minutes later, a reply comes in.

I hope you're doing something more interesting than I am. Stuck studying :/

Being bad;)

Wish I was being bad with you.

He smiles, realizing he misses her.

_How lame am I? Two girls are doing each other in front of me and I couldn't be more disinterested._

Sure enough, Jaycee is eating out the blonde. The blonde is screaming as if she's never had it so good.

Me too. Is everything ok?

He wonders if her ex had bothered her. If there's a problem, he can leave now and forget his ménage twoi.

Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to get some sleep. Good night, bad boy. Xoxo

Good night, beautiful. Sleep well. Xo

He threw his phone on the floor and notices the blonde is pleasuring Jaycee. The argument with Stefan replays in his mind and he turns on his side. How is it possible that his brother hates him when he is the one that forced them into this existence?

_Stop it, Damon. Don't let Stefan ruin your good time. _

He pulls the blonde into his chest. Then, he falls asleep, dreaming of Desiree's eyes.

The next morning, found the blonde between Damon and Jaycee, tangled up with each other. Damon feeds from the brunette and then heals her wound. He also heals the blonde's wounds from the night before.

"You've never seen me. Last night, you spent time with Jaycee and found out she's the one for you. So, you're her girlfriend. You'll be happy with her. You, Jaycee, are happy you have the girl of your dreams. Treat her right, but pleasure her good now. Forget me," he compels them.

Jaycee starts to figure the blonde. Before it can get too hot, Damon gets dressed and leaves the room.

_I used them, but helped them find love at the same time. I can't seem to be bad without my good side overpowering it. _


	4. Chapter 4

Desiree is lying in bed as the blaring of her alarm clock sounds. She glances at her phone and remembers how Damon texted her last night. Thinking back on their conversation brings a smile to her face. Even though she let herself be exposed to him, she doesn't regret it. She's single and can give herself to whomever she wants to. Jason is part of the reason she is that way. When she was with Jason, she was treated as a possession and controlled. After she broke it off with him, she started focusing on herself and her inner power.

If she had realized her inner power before, she wouldn't have felt the need to let Jason control her. But, if she hadn't met Jason, she wouldn't be as strong as she is now. The night she met Damon liberated her in so many ways. Her decision to dance with him and hook up with him had been her own. No one had made the decision for her and Damon had rocked her world. He was so striking with his demeanor and how he commanded the room. The desire to have him and taste him overwhelmed her body. It drove her to throw all her inhibitions away. The fact that he's a vampire just fueled her need for him even more. The memory of her and Damon's sex scene lights up her body.

Then, she remembers how Damon had walked her to class and Jason was blocking her way. Damon stood up to him and showed no fear. The feeling of being safe was not something she had experienced when she was with Jason. Instead, it was the exact opposite. Jason and her met last year. He was the quarterback of the football team and Desiree had gotten into the top sorority on campus. Jason is the golden boy on campus which gives him the ability to get away with anything on campus. His father funds a vast amount of money into the college so the staff looks the other way when it comes to Jason. If they were to even think about treating Jason as anything but a god, his father would yank their funding. Desiree should have never gotten involved with Jason, but her sorority sisters pushed her into it, saying it would be good for their image.

_Desiree loved the way his light brown hair fell into his eyes when he leaned down to kiss her. His broad shoulders and well defined muscles were taut as she glided her hands over them. He locked his arms around her waist and started to kiss the skin at the top of her low cut dress. She moans and digs her nails into his back. _

"_Kiss them, Jay," she says, pulling down the top of her dress to expose her breasts. _

"_Don't tell me what to do, bitch," he growls, jerking her ponytail back with the strongest grip she had ever felt. _

_That was the moment she knew she was in trouble. She forgot it temporarily as he started to kiss her breasts and tease her with his tongue. He ripped her dress off and threw her on the bed. The next thing that happened was something out of a nightmare. Jason spread her legs all the way apart before slamming into her while holding her wrists above her head. The pain was blinding and she knew if she said it hurt that it would only make it worse. She stayed quiet as he pounded into her at an abnormal speed that had her eyes rolling back into her head. He never loosened his grip on her wrists. _

_The next morning she had bruises on her wrists and in other places. That was when she started covering herself up. It didn't feel like normal rough sex. The sex they had was ten times more than normal rough sex. There had to be a reason for his explosive temper and strength. As far as she could tell, the only people that were privy to Jason's secret are his frat brothers. She opted to follow him into the woods one night and what she saw shocked her. _

_Jason stripped out of his clothes and the next second he was running through the woods as a massive brown wolf. His frat brothers ran from him and he chased them. It was like a training technique for his frat brothers who were also members of the football team. They had to push themselves to the limit to run away from Jason. And when they couldn't get away, Jason bit them as a punishment. Desiree had to admit it was clever. It wasn't hard to run at your fastest speed when there was a dangerous wolf tearing at your heels. It was disturbing to see Jason hunting them down like prey. She realized at that moment just how dangerous Jason is. He could kill her in the blink of an eye. Her safety was in jeopardy, but she didn't know how to leave him. _

_After that night, she contacted her father and asked what he knew of werewolves and if there was to a way to hurt them. Her father advised her to use silver bullets or a silver dagger. Wolfsbane can kill them, but it's extremely rare. Desiree endured a few months of rougher than rough sex and being the property of a were wolf. Until her father sent her a silver dagger and she formulated her plan to leave Jason. A few nights later, Jason was fucking her relentlessly and she pulled the dagger out from under her pillow and stabbed him in the chest. He screamed and she rolled on top of him and twisted it. _

"_Listen here, you are not going to keep treating me like a fucking toy. It's over and I never want to have you anywhere near me again. I'm strong and don't underestimate me," she says, removing the dagger and throwing her clothes on. _

_She runs out of the frat house and back to her sorority house. After she cleans the dagger, she puts it in her purse in case she needs it again. That was the last time Jason would hurt her without her consent. _

Jason being a werewolf scared her, but she had to face her fear to get away from him. The day he corned her and Damon outside of the class had terrified her. It took every ounce of strength she had not to let Jason see that she was afraid. She knew if she showed any fear, that he would be able to smell it. And once she showed fear, he would attack. But, now that she's got a vampire on her side, she isn't so afraid of Jason. It does make her wonder if any of the frat brothers are wolves too and if they would come after to her. Jason said he wanted her back and Jason is used to getting what he wants.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's an update on this after so long. I got caught up with my other story, Sparked Interests, which is a slash and sometimes slash just takes over me. Lol but I like the way this story is going and plan to continue with it. Tell me what you think in a review or chat with me on Twitter BrookSalvatore3 The italics is a flash back scene. **


End file.
